Escalators, moving walkways, and other people moving devices efficiently move a large volume of pedestrian traffic from one point to another. Passengers step on moving steps (or belts, or pallets) and are transported along at a constant rate of speed. For safety reasons, passenger handrails are provided, traveling in the same direction and speed as the steps. A balustrade assembly supports and guides one of the handrails on each side of the steps.
Each balustrade assembly includes balustrade panels (typically glass) which extend up from a base to support the handrail. Externally, the base consists of a number of enclosure panels including an outer decking, an outer cladding, an inner profile, and a skirt panel. The outer decking and outer cladding enclose the mechanics on the side of the balustrade panel opposite the moving steps. The inner profile and skirt panel enclose the mechanics adjacent the moving steps.
Within the base, there are a number of ways known to support the balustrade and enclosure panels. Typically, the balustrade panel is supported by a panel holder fixed to a bracket welded to the frame of the escalator. The enclosure panels are supported by brackets fixed to the frame or by brackets fixed to the panel holder. Alternatively, the enclosure panels may be directly attached to the panel holders.
It is known in the art that a desirable balustrade design must provide a rigid structure which supports the balustrade panel and prevents the public from accessing the balustrade mechanics and moving handrail within. However, a desirable balustrade must also allow access to the enclosed mechanics, must be easily manufactured and assembled, and must be as inexpensive as possible. These requirements, however, are often at odds with one another. For example, a balustrade design which rigidly supports the balustrade panel and provides a strong, impenetrable enclosure is often expensive and difficult to assemble. On the other hand, if lighter, less expensive materials are used which rely on geometry to provide rigidity, these structures often make access within the balustrade difficult. What is needed is a balustrade which provides a rigid support for the handrail and which is easily manufactured and assembled, while allowing ease of maintenance at a reasonable cost.